Bad Mood Rising
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Yogi's Treasure Hunt universe. The Treasure Hunters hunt for Dick Dastardly and Muttley, who stole seven rare stones with the power to affect a person's mood. Note, my sister wrote the bulk of the story, and she let me play with it as a YTH story.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: My sister originally wrote this story, but I told her it would make a great "Yogi's Treasure Hunt" fanfic, so she let me play around with it a little. She got this idea from an episode of the "Aladdin" TV series. And just so you know, "Aladdin" never had a red stone. My sister added that in because she thought it would be interesting. The only thing I didn't change was the Huckleberry Hound stuff, because in my sister's original story, Huck Hound was one of the characters she used._

* * *

The whole mess started out in the Metropolitan Museum of Natural History. On display were the seven rare mood stones. They were so called because each stone would effect the mood of whoever had one on their person. Naturally they were a prime target for theft, especially for Dick Dastardly and his sidekick, Muttley.

"All right, Muttley," Dastardly said to his dog, "lower me down slowly so we don't set off any alarms."

Muttley lowered the rope attached to Dastardly's waist down to the display where the seven stones were placed in a jeweled chest, but it was easier said than done.

"Razzen-frazzen-bracken-razzen, go on a diet!" he grumbled.

"I heard that, Muttley!" Dastardly shouted, as he grabbed the stones. "Now pull me up and let's get out of here!"

Muttley pulled up Dastardly, and the two of them raced for their ship, the SS Dirty Tricks. Once there, Dastardly lifted the small chest above his head triumphantly.

"Ha ha! Now I'll show those Treasure Hunters what for! Once the museum opens the curator will no doubt discover his jewels are missing. Those jokers on the Jelly Roger will be on case. However what those fools don't realize is that I want them to find me. With these beauties they'll be too busy having warped reactions to even notice what's going on."

Dastardly then opened the box to show the seven jewels lined up in a pyramid of sorts.

"Each color represents a mood," he said, picked up the white stone, and began laughing. "White makes you happy! Oh, isn't neat that those Treasure Hunters always ruin greatest plans! Ah hah hah hah!" He then put the white stone back and picked up the blue one. He immediately started sobbing. "Blue makes you sad. Waaaah! Why am I always losing! It's not faaaaair!" He then dropped the blue stone and picked up the green stone. "Green is envy. I envy this stone. I wish I were green, but nooooo! I had to be this stupid flesh color!" He then dropped the green stone and picked up the red one. He then had a look of rage in his eyes. "Red is anger! Ooh how I HATE those stupid Treasure Hunters! They make me so mad I could strangle someone!" He then grabbed Muttley around the neck and began to strangle him.

"Razzen-frazzen-bracken!" he said in a strangled voice, "Drop the stone!" Dastardly did and reverted back to normal.

"Moving on," he added as he straightened his coat. Then he picked up the pink stone. "Pink is looove!" he gushed as he walked back to Muttley. "Oh how I love you, you big cream puff you!" He then kissed him on the lip.

"Yeeeccchhh!" Muttley grimaced. "Ptooey!"

Dastardly then dropped the pink stone and picked up the yellow one.

"Yellow is fear!" he cried with a terrified look on his face. "AAAH! A spider! Killitkillitkillit!" He then began stomping on the rather small arachnid before he dropped the stone. "With these stones, I shall infect the Treasure Hunters with a various mood."

Dastardly laughed, and then noticed the purple stone.

"Hmmm, I wonder what purple does?" he asked. Once he picked it up, he got a haughty look on his face. "What am I doing in this tacky little submarine? And furthermore, what am I doing here with this . . . poor excuse for a canine? I'm much too superior." He then dropped the stone and shook his head.

"Whoa, purple makes you all hoity toity!" he exclaimed. He then took the stones to a contraption that looked like a catapult with seven colored levers on it. "Come on, Muttley. We have to get these babies ready by tomorrow morning."

Sure as Dastardly had predicted, the museum curator had called Top Cat, and in turn, Top Cat alerted the crew of the Jelly Roger. They went to the museum right away to investigate.

"They weren't very subtle about it," Ranger Smith started as he looked at the hole in the ceiling.

"Don't I know it," Top Cat replied. "It's almost as if they wanted you guys to figure it out."

"Almost any villain could've done it," Snooper said, looking at the crime scene through his magnifying glass. "But only one villain could have done such a dastardly deed."

"Dick Dastardly," everyone answered in unison.

"But, what would he want with seven colored stones?" Quick Draw asked. "They can't that valuable, can they?"

"Not by his standards," Top Cat replied, "but the stones are rare nonetheless. They are the seven mood stones and to my best of knowledgethose seven are the only ones that exist in the world."

"Why do they call them mood stones?" Huck asked.

"Because they change your mood if you ever touch them, or they get on your person. For example, if one of you were infected with the white stone, you'd be forever laughing your head off until you dropped it."

"And someone infected with the red stone would be ready to kill you even if you didn't do anything," Doggie Daddy guessed.

"Precisely. Even if they aren't of any real value, those stones in the hands of a villain would not be a good thing."

"Don't worry, TC," Yogi assured his friend, "we'll get those stones back." And with that the group left.

Thinking that Dastardly was holed up in his ship, that's where the group of eight headed. Unfortunately it was not going to be a smooth trip. Dastardly chose to hide out outside not only the Dead Forest, but also outside of Industrial City.

"I don't know," Blabber started as the group started walking through the wooded area behind the park, "maybe we should go back."

"What's the matter with ya, Blab?" Snooper asked. "You're a detecative. And detecatives aren't afraid of nothin'!"

"I know, but I just hate the Dead Forest. It's not a welcoming sight."

Meanwhile, back at the SS Dirty Tricks, Dastardly was monitoring the progress of the Treasure Hunters through a long lensed telescope.

"Perfect," he said. "They're falling right into my clutches!" He then turned to Muttley who was loading the seven stones into the bottom of the catapult at their respective colored levers. In order for the stones to stay on the Treasure Hunters, Dastardly had put them on a gold base with four legs that would clasp onto their fur once it landed on the target. "Now when I give the signal, you pull the levers. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Muttley saluted.

Back in the woods, Yogi was carefully leading the way.

"We have to be careful around here," he said while looking left right left. "There's no telling where leaves are covering up a hoooooole!" That scream was brought about by the large bear falling into a leaf covered hole.

"Yogi?" Blabber called in question. "Hey, where did you go?" Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and also fell in followed by Snagglepuss.

"Heavens to free falls!" he shouted as he fell. "Whooops!"

"Hold it!" Ranger Smith called as he prevented the others from following Yogi's lead. "Let's not play the domino effect here."

"I'll go get a rope," Huck suggested as he ran off.

Once Dastardly saw Yogi, Blabber, and Snagglepuss sitting at the bottom of a rather deep hole, he turned to Muttley.

"Activate the white and blue stones! This ought to be good!" He then rubbed his hands as his canine assistant pulled back on the levers to said stones. They soon catapulted as far as the hole where the white stone landed on Snagglepuss's stomach before burying itself under his fur, and the blue stone ended up sliding down the back of Blabber's coat. Both stiffened as Snagglepuss's eyes glowed white, and Blabber's glowed blue. Yogi was too busy brushing himself off to notice. That was until Snagglepuss started laughing.

"Heavens to Mergatroid!" he said in an overly cheerful way, "we're trapped down a hole! Isn't this great! Marvelous, even!" Yogi stared at his friend with an "are you out of your mind!?" expression.

"I don't think it's so great," Blabber said in a sorrowful voice. He then wailed, "now we'll never get out!" before he buried his face in his hands, and began sobbing.

"Well, uh, Blabber," Yogi said trying to comfort him, "it's not the end of the world. The gang will get us out."

"Aint it the truth, ain't it the truth!" Snagglepuss added still in the overly perky tone, "you're letting out your emotions! I'm so happy!"

"But what if they leave us here?" Blabber sobbed. "What if they went to find Dastardly and Muttley without us . . . and leave us down here to rot!" He then began bawling.

"There must be something in this hole," Yogi said as he looked first to Blabber who was crying his eyes out, then to Snagglepuss who had an unnatural toothy grin plastered to his face. "That's gotta be it."

"Yogi!" Boo-Boo called once a rope was lowered into the hole, "Are you guys okay?"

"I am, but I'm not so sure about Snag and Blab!"

"What's wrong?" Auggie Doggie asked.

"Well, let's just say I need an umbrella right now!" Boo-Boo and Auggie gave each other perplexed looks as Yogi climbed out of the hole first followed by Snagglepuss.

"Heavens to golly gee, thanks ever so much for getting us out of that neat hole! I'm happier than ever now!" He then laughed again.

"Golly gee!?" Quick Draw asked. "Snagglepuss . . . are you feeling okay?"

"Of course! To quote my good friend Tony the Tiger, I feel grreaaat! Wonderful, even!"

"Okay, that's not right," Snooper added as Blabber came out of the hole next.

"Thanks," he sobbed.

"Is something wrong, Blab?" Huck asked with concern in his voice.

"No, it's just that it's so touching you got us out of the hole . . . I'm so overwhelmed." He then brought a handkerchief to his face and began to cry.

"Shuckens, I never thought he'd get all choked up just for helping him out of a predicament," the blue hound dog shrugged.

"Yogi, how'd you get away without acting . . . weird?" Boo-Boo asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. Let's keep going." And with that everyone continued through the woods.

"That worked out better than I expected," Dastardly said in delight as he watched the stones of happiness and sadness work their way into the two Treasure Hunters. "I'm ready for the next one. Activate the green stone!"

"Muttley snickered, and then pulled the green lever.

Meanwhile, Yogi had come to a crossroads.

"Mmm, if memory serves me," he started, "the Dead Forest is to the left."

"Oh those poor trees," Blabber sobbed when he saw the leafless branches in the distance. "They must feel so naked without leaves." He then cried again.

"But it makes the pretty birds more visible," Snagglepuss smiled. "See, there's a blue bird looking for a place to perch. Isn't that marvelous!"

"Snagglepuss," Auggie started as he looked at Snagglepuss's permeant cheesy grin, "you're starting to scare me."

"Yeah," Doggie Daddy added. "Think you can wipe that smile off your face?"

"Sorry," Snagglepuss grinned, "but I just have to smile! It makes me so cheerful! Happy even!"

"Father of mine," Auggie started as he grabbed his father's arm, "if he starts singing the theme from _Annie_, do I have permission to hit him with a brick?"

"Indubitably Auggie my son of sons," Doggie Daddy said. "In fact, if he starts singing the theme to _Annie_, I might be tempted to brick him myself."

Soon the green stone landed on Quick Draw's forehead, and tunneled itself under his hat. The horse as his eyes glowed a bright green. He then pouted as he looked at Huck, who were walking in front of him.

"Ooh, how I envy you. Why couldn't have fur like you?"

"Beg pardon?" Huck asked as he stopped.

"Look at you. You're blue! Why can't I be green, or pink, or yellow, or chartreuse? But nooo . . . I have to be this stupid black and white color!"

"Quick Draw, why are you actin' jealous?" Huck questioned.

"What's the hold up guys?" Yogi asked as he joined the others.

"Quick Draw's suddenly gotten a case of envy," Huck explained. "I don't know why though."

"He can't possibly have anything remotely serious to be jealous of," Ranger Smith shrugged.

"Well, we have to find Dastardly," Yogi added. "So let's keep going."

"Say, why do you have to be the leader?" Quick Draw demanded.

"Okay, Quick Draw," the big bear added, "you can lead if you want to."

"I do! Hmph!" He then pushed his way to the front of the line as Yogi and Huck gave each other perplexed looks.

"I do believe something weird is going on," the hound dog started, "but I reckon I can't figure out what."

"I agree," Yogi said, "but we can figure it out later."

"Do you think Dastardly's using those stones on us?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Impossible," Doggie Daddy replied. "It's positively ridonkulous. Dick Dastardly can't possibly throw those stones at us from this distance."

"Little does he know," Dastardly smiled deviously. He then saw Huck and got a wicked idea. "Muttley, activate the red stone. I want to see what happens when Mr. Southern Charm blows his stack!" Muttley saluted and pulled the red lever.

As the group was pressing on through the Dead Forest, they realized that the reason it was called the Dead Forest was the fact that the trees were dead. However the branches formed a canopy that made the sky look darker than it really was.

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about here," Snooper said as he walked through the forest after Quick Draw.

"Don't count your chickens yet, Snoop," Yogi started. "These trips aren't always smooth sailing."

"Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my darlin' Clementiiiiiiine!" Huck sang in his usual off key way, which of course made Snooper cringe.

"Huck, stop!" he ordered.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked in a clueless manner.

"Must you sing that song?"

"Was I off pitch?"

"Off pitch, _and_ off key. You're almost to the point where you're going to break my eardrums." Before anybody could say anything, the red stone landed on Huck's neck and buried itself under his fur. He stiffened with his eyes glowing red before a look of pure rage crossed his normally calm demeanor.

"Oh, so you're saying I can't sing!?" he roared at the cat. "That's it! Let me at 'im!" He then moved toward a now terrified looking Snooper in an effort to strangle him. "Make fun of my singing will ya!?"

"Huck!" Yogi cried as he grabbed the hound by the back of his bow-tie and pulled him off Snooper. "Who do you think you are, Joe Pesci? What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me!? Maybe I'm tired of being the mild mannered nice guy! This is the new me! I'm mad as heck, and I ain't gonna take it anymore! Now move it, Fatso! You're in my way!" He then shoved Yogi aside and stormed ahead.

"I've heard of sudden mood swings," Doggie Daddy started, "but that's ridiculous."

"Yeah," Snooper added. "It's like he turned into Mr. Hyde all of a sudden." And with that the group continued, being very careful to stay out of Huck's way.

Back at the SS Dirty Tricks, Dastardly was laughing at the amusement of it all.

"This just keeps getting better and better. Okay, Muttley. The pink stone! This one should be really good!"

"Razzen-frazzen-bracken, you said it!" Muttley exclaimed as he pulled the pink lever.

"How long is this forest anyway?" Boo-Boo asked as the group trekked on.

"Long," Auggie replied as he sat down on a log. "I need to rest. My feet are starting to hurt."

"Yeah," Snooper added. "My doggies are killing me."

"Was that an insult!?" Huck demanded.

"Shee, he must be hotheaded," Yogi whispered to Boo-Boo, "he's taking things seriously."

"And I hate backstabbers! You've always bugged me from day one! Why I have a good mind to . . ."

"Down boy," Ranger Smith said as he grabbed the back of Huck's bow-tie and dragged him back. "We have to get to the bottom of these mood swings soon."

"I have an idea," Boo-Boo replied, "but I just don't know how it's possible."

"I hate to think what's going to happen next," Auggie added as the pink stone landed on Doggie Daddy's chest and buried itself under his fur. The dog stiffened and his eyes glowed pink before he looked at his son with a look of adoration.

"Darling, son . . ." he then sang, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Doggie Daddy, this is no time to be doing a Rod Stewart imitation," Ranger Smith said.

"I can't help it. I'm filled to the brim with love, I could just kiss everything!" He then walked over to a barren tree. "I love you tree!" Then he kissed it. "I love you flower!" He then kissed a daisy. After the smooch it folded it's petals up like an umbrella, and sucked itself back into the ground. "And I love you fuzzy little caterpillar!" He then started to stroke the larvae, but it soon growled at him.

"Poor Doggie Daddy," Blabber sobbed, "shunned by a flower and a little fuzzy caterpillar! It's so sad!"

"Don't cry Blabber," Snagglepuss soothed him, "I know a song will cheer you up! If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!"

"Put a sock in it, Pinky!" Huck shouted. "I'm in no mood to hear your annoying voice!"

"Least it wasn't the theme from _Annie_," Ranger Smith muttered under his breath.

"And I especially love all my friends!" Doggie Daddy gushed. He then walked over to Boo-Boo, and kissed him on the lips. "I love you!" Then he kissed Ranger Smith, "and I love you!"

"Yecchhh!" Ranger Smith shouted as he wiped his mouth.

"And I love you," Doggie Daddy said to Yogi as he kissed the bear on his lips.

"Shee!" Yogi shouted.

"And I love you," Doggie Daddy said to Snooper, as he kissed him.

"Doggie Daddy, two words," Snooper said. "Breath mint!"

"And I love you," Doggie Daddy said to Quick Draw as he kissed him. Quick Draw looked down for a moment then turned to Yogi.

"Yogi, can you come here for a minute?"

"What is it?" Yogi asked. Quick Draw then gave him a light smooch on the lips.

"Darn, he's even a better kisser than I am!" Yogi just had a confused look as a response. Doggie Daddy continued on to kiss Huck.

"And I love . . ."

"You smooch me, and I'll belt you one in the kisser!" the hound threatened while shoving a fist in Doggie Daddy's face.

"Aaaand I love you," Doggie Daddy continued on to Snagglepuss. "And I love you," he added while kissing Blabber.

"Heavens to heartbeats, isn't it great how Doggie Daddy has love for his fellow man!" Snagglepuss cheerfully gushed. "Fellow creature even!"

"Yes," Blabber sniffled, "it's so touching, I could cry!"

"And I especially love you, my cute sweet lovable huggable cuddly adorable darling son of mine!" Doggie Daddy then picked Auggie up, gave him a hug and the biggest kiss of all.

"No fair!" Quick Draw pouted once Doggie Daddy put his son back on the ground, "he didn't do that with me!"

"Oh the same of it all!" Auggie exclaimed, mellow dramatically. "My dear old dad has finally flipped his lid!" And with that, he grabbed a paper bag and threw it over his head. Boo-Boo, Snooper, and Ranger Smith looked at each other.

"I hate to think which one of us is going to be next," Snooper said.

"I couldn't have planned this better if I tried," Dastardly cackled with glee as he continued to watch the events the long trek through the Dead Forest, the group had finally made it to Industrial City.

"Only a few more miles and we can finally confront Dastardly," Ranger Smith said with relief.

"Yeah," Boo-Boo agreed, "I don't know how much longer we can keep things up here."

"Especially with Huck so . . ." Ranger Smith started, "so . . . um . . ."

"Erupting with volcanic temperament?" Yogi questioned.

"Are ya'll talking behind my back now!?" Huck thundered as he stormed up to the four remaining sane Treasure Hunters. "That does it, Flat Foot! I oughta turn ya into kitty litter!"

"Hold him back!" Snooper shouted as Ranger Smith grabbed Huck behind his bow-tie, and Snooper pushed against him.

"Steady, boy!" Ranger Smith shouted.

"Calm down, Huck!" Boo-Boo yelled.

"If you calm down, I'll give ya a biscuit," Snooper said.

"Let me at 'im!" Huck growled as he tried to take a few swipes at Yogi. "Just let me at 'im!"

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to get him a muzzle," Yogi suggested.

"Yogi, we don't need a muzzle," Snooper replied as he and Ranger Smith both tried to force Huck to sit down on a log, to no avail. "We need a dart gun full of 200 cc's worth of tranquilizer!"

"Oh boy," Dastardly laughed as he continued to watch the effects of the mood stones on the Treasure Hunters. "This is like watching a really bad soap opera. Okay, Muttley, let's get the purple stone out there."

"Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh!" Muttley replied as he pulled the purple lever.

"Pew," Boo-Boo started while holding his nose. "What's that smell?"

"I deduce it's raw sewage," Snooper grimaced. "Leave us get outta here. The sooner the better."

"And the sooner we find out how our friends got these sudden mood swings, the better," Ranger Smith said as he turned his head in Doggie Daddy's direction. "Look!"

"I love you smog!" the dog cried. "I love you raw sewage plant!" He then walked over to a big vat with the radioactive sticker on it. "And I also love you big vat overflowing with toxic radioactive chemical waste!" He then kissed the vat, as well as part of the green slime oozing out from the top of it.

"Oh my poor dear old dad!" Auggie wailed. "The shame! Now he'll be radioactive for the rest of his life! How will I ever show my face in public again?"

"Oh great!" Quick Draw exclaimed. "Now he's gonna glow in the dark! I wanna glow in the dark too!"

"Quick Draw, I wouldn't . . ." Yogi started, but then he stiffened as his eyes started glowing purple. He then humphed and stuck his nose high in the air.

"What is a bear of my stature doing in such an unrefined area!" he scoffed in a haughty voice.

"Yoge," Snooper started as he, Auggie, Boo-Boo, and Ranger Smith stared at Yogi with confused looks. "Is something wrong?"

"And don't call me Yoge. It's so undignified. You shall address me by my full name from now on."

"Yogi, this isn't . . ."

"You uncouth heathen you!" He then walked off as others exchanged glances.

"Now I've seen everything," Ranger Smith said.

"Yeah," Boo-Boo agreed. "Apparently this mood madness has gotten Yogi too."

"It's affected everyone except you, me, Auggie, and Snooper," Ranger Smith said. "Take Snagglepuss for example. He's become Mr. Perky."

"Ouch!" Snagglepuss laughed as he tripped and fell. "Oh boy, I cut my knee! Isn't that wonderful!" He then laughed again.

"Oh, poor Snagglepuss," Blabber cried. "You're hurt, and you don't even realize it." He then sobbed into his handkerchief again.

"And then there's Blabber," Ranger Smith added. "He's become a weeping willow for no good reason. And then there's Quick Draw . . ."

"That's a pretty flower," Quick Draw said as he stared at a flower in the ground. "I wanna be a pretty flower too!"

"Quick Draw's got the Green With Envy Blues," Snooper said. "Huck's like Mount Vesuvius. He'll blow if you look at him funny."

"What do you mean by that!?" Huck demanded.

"Down boy," Ranger Smith added as he pushed the blue hound dog back. "Then, there's Doggie Daddy."

"And I love you . . ." Doggie Daddy started as he picked up some unknown object. "Eeeeh, what ever it is you are!"

"And now Yogi . . . ." Ranger Smith said. "Uhhh, what happened to Yogi?"

"He's all hoity toity on us," Snooper said. "Next thing ya know, he'll be asking for mint tea and those little biscuit thingies."

"What's next?" Ranger Smith asked turning to Boo-Boo. "You're gonna revert into a primal state and go on a destructive rampage?"

"Oh, I hope not," the bear cub replied, "I've had nightmares about that!"

Before the group could press on, the last stone, being the yellow one, climbed on Snooper's tail, and buried itself beneath the fur. Snooper stiffened and his eyes glowed yellow before he got a petrified look on his face.

"Snooper?" Boo-Boo asked, "is something . . ."

"Aaah!" Snooper screamed. "A bear! Quick, back away before you maim me!" He then realized he was in front of a raw sewage plant. "SMOKE! And SMOG! I could get lung cancer standing here! Hide me!" He then tried to hide in a hollow log but then screamed and backed away.

"Ants! Ew! They could be fire ants, and sting me! I gotta get out of here! This whole area's dangerous!"

"Hey, Snoop," Blabber asked, sniffling. "Are you okay?"

"_EEEEEEEEK!_" Snooper squealed (like a woman, yet!). Then he jumped on top of the log, and held up the bottom of his coat as if it were a skirt. "A mouse! Get it away, get it away, get it away!"

"Gee, my hero Snooper is afraid of me," Blabber sniffled. "He doesn't like me anymoooorrrrre!"

"YAAAAHHHHHH!" Snooper cried out in panic. He then fled ahead of everyone else. Ranger Smith, Auggie, and Boo-Boo stared after him.

"I hate to say this, Boo-Boo," he said, "But it looks like you, me, and Auggie are the only sane one left. I hope that's the last of the stones . . . for our sake."

"Yes!" Dastardly screamed in triumph. "Muttley, send out the next stone!" Muttley was about to pull an eighth lever, when suddenly he realized something.

"Razzen-frazzen, none left!" he grumbled.

"What!?" Dastardly then marched over to the levers. "You idiot of course there's more. Seven stones and ten . . ." it was then he realized something as well. "Ooooh, drat, drat, and double drat! We'll just have to deal with the other three ourselves."

After a few minutes, Quick Draw had led the group to The SS Dirty Tricks.

"Well, there it is," Ranger Smith said. "The SS Dirty Tricks."

"I'll ring the doorbell!" Doggie Daddy gushed. "I love ringing doorbells!"

"Don't do it, Doggie Daddy!" Snooper warned as he held his hand back, "what if there's some horrible booby trap! We could go falling through a hole in the step at any moment! Ohhh, then we'll end up in some claustrophobic inducing cage! I want my Mommy!"

"Why should you always get to do things?" Quick Draw pouted. "I want to ring the doorbell!"

"I don't care who does it," Yogi scoffed, "I just want to get back home and away from you scruffy beasts!"

"Enough arguing and just push the dad blammed bell already!" Huck shouted as he pounded the door of the ship with his fist. Suddenly, a trap door opened.

"I knew it was a traaaaaap!" Snooper shouted as everyone fell down the hole screaming.

"Wheee!" Snagglepuss cried with glee as they plummeted down a chute. "This is fun!" Soon they all landed . . . as Snooper said, in a cage which closed from the top.

"Welcome my little pests," Dastardly sneered as he and Muttley walked over to the cage.

"All right, Dastardly," Ranger Smith started, "the game is over. What have you done to Yogi and the others?"

"Surely you didn't think I wanted those stones to pawn did you?"

"No, because they aren't of any real value except for curators."

"I unleashed the stones on you goody two shoes Treasure Hunters for my own amusement. And let me tell you . . . I had a ball watching some of the reactions. Especially from the blue mutt."

"Who are ya callin' a mutt . . . slime bag!" Huck shouted.

"I could watch him blow his stack all day," Dastardly smiled. Ranger Smith, Boo-Boo, and Auggie then looked back and realized that each of their friends had actually been chosen to receive a certain stone.

"I see, so you gave Snagglepuss the white stone of happiness," the ranger started. "And Blabber the blue stone of sadness."

"Heaves to Houdini, we're stuck in a cage!" Snagglepuss cheered. "Isn't that just swell! Terrific even!"

"I don't think it's swell," Blabber sniffled. "Now we'll never get out!" He then sobbed into his handkerchief again.

"Shucks," Quick Draw started as he ran his hoof up the side of the cage. "These bars are made out of titanium steel alloy. I wanna be made out of titanium steel alloy too!"

"And Quick Draw has the green stone of envy," Auggie said. "And you gave Huck the red stone of anger because you wanted to see him blow a fuse."

"Man, you better let me out of here or you're in big trouble!" the blue hound dog shouted as he violently rattled two bars of the cage.

"And Doggie Daddy and Snooper have the pink stone of love and the yellow stone of cowardice," Boo-Boo said.

"I love you, Dick Dastardly!" Doggie Daddy gushed as he reached out of the cage grabbed Dastardly's face and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeecchhh!" he grimaced as he wiped off his mouth. "Although now I wish I almost hadn't."

"I can't take it!" Snooper cowered, "these mean people are frightening me! Make them go away!" He then curled Himself into a ball and began to suck his thumb.

"And Yogi has the purple stone of . . . of . . ." Ranger Smith started. "What is the purple stone, anyway?"

"How should I know? All it does is make you hoity toity. It was meant for you, but somehow Muttley misaimed and hit the dumb bear instead."

"Why I never!" Yogi huffed while sticking his nose in the air again. "Calling me a dumb bear! I'm too superior for that. And furthermore, I demand my own cage. Away from these scoundrels."

"Unfortunately I didn't bargain on all ten of you coming, which means I'm three stone short. And since I can't have you telling the police about our little escapade . . ." he then unlocked the cage, dragged Auggie and Boo-Boo out. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to dispose of you. These two little furballs will make lovely shark bait!"

Dastardly then tied Auggie and Boo-Boo back to back, and was about to open the door to his ship, and lower them into the water for the sharks, when Snagglepuss reached his hand out of the cage, and smacked Dastardly in the hand. That caused him to drop Auggie and Boo-Boo on the floor..

"Sorry, Dastardly," he smiled. "But I can't have you annihilate our friends!"

"Wait a minute," Ranger Smith started, "you mean you're aware of what's going on?"

"Of course we are you wonderful government type official you," Doggie Daddy gushed (pronouncing "government" like it's spelled, yet).

"What do you think's been keeping me from killin' everyone you stupid tree hugger!" Huck shouted.

"Or me sticking by you uncouth creatures," Yogi added.

"Now," Snagglepuss smiled at Dastardly, "you're going to jail! Won't that be fun?"

"Ah! Never!" Dastardly cried as he and Muttley pulled the levers back to their original positions, thus releasing the stones. Soon everyone who was affected stiffened, and their eyes glowed their respective colors again as the stones hit the floor.

"What hit us?" Quick Draw asked as he shook his head.

"I don't know," Yogi said. "But whatever happened, I'm sure glad it's over! Hey-ey, heee!"

"Let's get out of here, men," Ranger Smith said. "Dastardly and Muttley are getting away!"

"I'm on it!" Snooper shouted as he pulled out a skeleton key and unlocked the cage. Huck, Quick Draw, Snagglepuss, Ranger Smith, Snooper, and Blabber ran after Dastardly and Muttley while Yogi and Doggie Daddy ran to Boo-Boo and Auggie to untie them.

"Come on," Doggie Daddy said. "Let's get after them!"

"Wait," Boo-Boo started as he looked at the white and the pink stone. "I have a better idea. Let's give them a fun dose of their own medicine."

"Boo-Boo, you're starting to be come almost smarter than the average bear," Yogi said, patting his little bear-type buddy on the head. He picked up the white and green stones, and tossed them at the retreating bad guys. Since they were still attached to the clawed bases, once they latched on to Dastardly's coat and Muttley's tail they clung on.

"Good work, Yogi," Ranger Smith said.

"Another case solved," Snooper said as he pulled out a pair of tongs and dropped the remaining stones in a box. "Now, leave us return these to the museum."

"Am I glad it's all over," Doggie Daddy said. "Although I'm still wondering . . . why did I kiss a vat full of nuclear waste? I've got this nasty metallic taste in my mouth now."

"You were under the influence, my poor, formerly lovesick father," Auggie said while patting his father's arm. "But I'm happy you're back!"

"I just hope ya'll forgive me for the terrible things I said," Huck added while bowing his head. "I feel so ashamed."

"It was stone talking, Huck," Boo-Boo assured him. "All of us but me and Ranger Smith and Auggie were affected by it. Now everything's back to normal."

Well, almost. While Dastardly and Muttley were getting away, they fell into a giant mud puddle.

"Drat, drat, and double drat!" Dastardly shouted when he saw the Treasure Hunters heading back to the Jelly Roger from a distance. "Blast those stupid Treasure Hunters!"

"Razzen-frazzen-bracken-frazzen . . . ." Muttley grumbled. Then, suddenly, he stiffened as his eyes glowed white. Then he began laughing hysterically and he found he couldn't stop. Dastardly was about to konk him on the head, when he suddenly stiffened, and his eyes glowed pink.

"How I love those Treasure Hunters!" he gushed. "And I love you, too, Muttley!"

And with that, Dastardly picked up his hysterical dog, and gave him a big wet kiss.

Yes, everything was definitely back to ab-normal.

The End


End file.
